Alone Sat a Boy
by MaxxHexx
Summary: A short piece of fiction I wrote 3 years ago.


Alone Sat a Boy

Tony Guidotti

Alone sat a boy, not a man, not a child, but in the upper half of his youth. He sat on a moss covered stone grimacing at his prizes. A dark black egg, large as a ham, and a sword he had stolen. It was in a brown cowhide sheath. The actual blade was short, 18 inches, with a 5 inch hilt. It was a plain sword. The boy wore simple clothes, a wool shirt, cotton pants, and a leather belt rested at his waist,

he was not going to be siting there for long but he will be there forever. Despite his incessant appearance he had many demonic thoughts as he stared into the eggs endless black color, he was not always this evil, he was once just a hard working farm boy.

Exactly 4 months before he sat happily on that rock he had awoken early for a hard days work. He would be making his yearly trip to market with his master to whom he was apprenticed. To get to market they would leave their home town of Framinco and lead their mule to the village of Mundini where they will by supplies for their trek north through the Jergon Pass. The pass is a dangerous bumpy road between the elf filled Hiathorniae Forest and the Rigorog Mountains. Once they navigated the pass they would go through the city of Tricarense and up to the Norior Ocean bordering city of Georgergrof. There they will sell their crop.

The trip started smooth as newly frozen ice. The weather was quite cooperative, except for two days out of Mudini when it rained like arrows and they had to take shelter in a hollow redwood tree's trunk.

The morning after the rain and made there last look at the Midline plains before entering the pass witch was only a short distance away. They entered a vast canyon, surrounded by mountains. The cliffs were not smooth but rocky with points every witch way, but only seconds after taking in the breathtaking view they saw something horrible, very horrible, _bodies._

There were goblins with deformed faces, humans missing limbs, elves without heads. There was even one body that looked like it was burned by magic, and if you could see over by the creek you would have saw a **_GINORMAS_** mountain troll with a missing hand and a spear sticking out of his back.

The boy and his master were shocked at the sight, but even more shocked by one fact, the grave silence. The Jergon Pass is Known for it widespread of animals, but none were there. The pass had everything from Armadillos to the flying Zezekebros. Another factor of the quiet was the wind did not blow. There usually was a strong wind but it stood quiet as though giving tribute to all of the dead warriors. All was quiet, to quiet, so quiet it was scary.

Then there mule neighed loudly, so loud in that quiet valley that it caused a rock slide. The rocks tumbled down. The boy quickly jumped out of the falling boulders path. Unfortunately his master being elderly was not quick enough and was crushed to death. The boy was stunned, he was alone and lost in a battle field of a grave yard.

(Now the boy has been in the mountains for almost 4 years, and Knows how to live off the land. He is now entering an isolated canyon, a dragon camp. Now for those of you who don't know what a dragon camp is it is a place where humans humanoid creatures catch and bread dragons for combat. The only ones that know where they are are the trainers, trappers, and riders to be.)

The boy had learned a lot about hunting, and as he climbed down a rock wall he had his eyes set on hunting down a dragon that was standing near some trees. He dashed down spear ready, he jumped and launched it. The boy did not now than it was painfully laying its egg. It turned its head with quick reflexes and burned the spear in mid air with its fiery breath. The Dragon roared and flapped its wings as the boy crept closer to the nest. A trainer ran over to settle the great beast, but it disagreed with him and became more violent.

The boy had learned the most important rule of hunting if you can't get the animal get its egg, and that's exactly what he did when the while the trainer put a muzzle on the monster and then chained it down. As the Trainer walked away the boy started to back away from the clearing but right before he was out of earshot he broke a twig.

The trainer quickly drew his sword as he ran at the boy. The boy threw the obscenely large egg at the trainers head. SMACK. The trainer was hit dead on, and fell to the ground.

The boy ran over grabbed the sword and its sheath and picked up the unharmed egg. The boy started to walk up the large rocky hill to the wooded area that he liked to stay at. There he sat admiring his two prizes, a short sword, and the egg. The egg was an endless dark black and looked almost evil to him, he felt like blaming it for all of his problems. It was discouraging him with its dark power, but he still had his eyes glued on its smooth surface. But the boy was not the only one staring at the egg. Up in a nearby tree sat a dark figure completely robed in black with his hood up covering his face. He held a polished bow. Knocked with a long slender arrow. _Twang_. The boy fell to the ground. The figure jumped out of the tree and picked up the rare Dark Forisis Dragon egg. Another victim of the darkness king.


End file.
